Burned in her flames
by Midnight72955
Summary: Lin Bei Fong has a sister:Azula is a firebender and Toph's oldest daughter. Azula has a past that haunts her nights and she is afraid that she may not be able to right the wrongs of her past life. Is she going to be able to overcome her spirits dark past or will she fall into the flames once again.This is a story about Lin's sister and has an extension the story of how Lin grew up.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! Well this is my first attempt at a Avatar: the last airbender fic! **

"Nine... Eight... Seven... Six... Five... Four... Three... Two-" I counted back word slowly keeping my breath at a steady pace. I sat in a lotus position hands on my knees eyes closed, all of a sudden Naomi (Sokka and Suki's daughter), Kya, Bumi, Tenzin and my sister Lin ran into the room laughing. I opened one golden eye;

"Oh my god that was so fun! Azar you should have been there! We so pulled a prank on Uncle Sokka! It was soo fun! You should have been there!" Kya exclaimed pausing to laugh.

"What did you do to them this time," I commented standing up from my place on the ground.  
"You know mom's gunna kill you when she finds out, you're supposed to be on good behavior Lin," I said arms crossed staring at my sister.

"Oh loosen up Azar, besides I didn't do anything it was all Kya, and Tenzin" Lin replied.  
"You guys might wanna book it, mom's coming home in like five minutes and you all know how what happens when Lin brings friends over when she's grounded." I commented stretching out my legs a bit.

"I know that's why you're going to say they came home with you," Lin replied.  
"I would really love to Lin, I really would but I have to go get dinner started and you my dear have to go get ready for tomorrow," I replied heading toward the kitchen they followed closely.

"Why? What's tomorrow?" Lin asked as they all started to look through the cabinets for snacks.  
"Our trip to the fire nation, you cannot tell me you forgot! All of you!?" I exclaimed as they jumped up instantly.

"Crap! We did! Sorry we have to go! We'll see you tomorrow!" They all ran out the back door and around the house just as our mother came into the house.  
"Hey mom," I called to my mother as she walked in, my sister echoed my greeting. I then put on the water to boil;

"Hey girls... Say does anyone know why I felt a thunder of kids running around the side of the house?" My mother asked once she came back downstairs.  
"Yeah Azula invited them here, didn't you Azar?" Lin replied instantly.  
"Oh yes of course I did, because I so love having them around," I replied sarcasm dripping from my voice. I could feel Lin glare at my back, don't get me wrong I love my 'cousins' but they can be a bit... how do I put this nicely- annoying, selfish, troublesome, annoying, irritating, aggravating, annoying, tiresome, pesky... and did I mention annoying as hell.

"Lin you just added two more days to your grounding," my mother said as soon as I replied.  
"But mom I did-" Lin was cut off.

"Don't you remember I'm a lie detector, you were lying again. So one day for sneaking them into the house when you're grounded and another for lying to me about it," my mother replied, the punishment was fair but my sister never liked punishments. She huffed crossing her arms over her chest.

"What's for dinner tonight Azar?" My mother asked smelling the filling for the dumplings I was making.  
"Stuffed dumplings and rice topped with possum-chicken gravy," I replied as I worked. I turned my head slightly and smiled;

"Mmm, sounds good." Toph moved to my right side reaching for a glass. I continued cooking humming a song (Pan's Labyrinth Lullaby) I had heard in the fire nation softly under my breath as I worked.

"So are you girls ready for the trip tomorrow?" Toph asked as she and Lin set the table for dinner.  
"Yup," I replied easily as I placed the plates of food on the table well Lin got the drinks.

"Yeah, mom I'm so happy we're going on this trip!" Lin exclaimed.  
"So am I," Toph replied Lin and I both knew our mother needed a break from all her responsibilities as Chief of Police here in Republic City.

"So Azar how is your firebending training going?" my mother asked turning unseeing eyes to me.  
"It's going really good, Aang says I'm practically a master already. Every advanced move he's shown me so fair I've mastered without difficulty, although he's still kinda worried about my ability to create blue flames... frankly so am I," I left the last part out of my statement.

"That's great honey! How about you Lin? Have you been practicing the moves I showed you?" she asked before taking sip of her drink.

"Yes... and No, I've practiced just not a lot. I don't know why I can't just move on to the more advanced stuff!" She exclaimed, I sighed the moves my mother was talking about required a fair amount of patients... and let's just say my sister lacks the patients to even open a can of sea squid without earthbending the house to ruins.

"Lin honey we talked about this, in order for you to advance you have to master not only the moves I told you about but the meditations I gave you. So far I've only seen you try the mediations once, I don't know about when you're out and about but so far nothing. I can't help you get the moves correct if you don't have the necessary patients to do so on your own," My mother replied calmly. Lin just pouted further.

"Lin just try out the meditations, I've meditated the way Uncle Zuko and Aang taught me. You never know it may-" I was cut off.  
"What do you know about earthbending Azula! You're not an earthbender you don't know how h-" I cut her off now jaw tight.

"I'm pretty sure I know more about earthbending then you do at this point! I don't know what the hell is wrong with you! You've been so stubborn lately! You want to advance in your training and when you can't you get all 'poor me' and go crying to Avatar Aang to teach you the advanced moves!" Her face was covered with obvious shock.

"That's right I overheard you talking to him! What makes you think doing that is all-fucking-right! You have an the very best earthbending teacher in the world! And you think earthbending is hard to do! You don't have to worry about burning people because you lost control! You don't have to worry about causing a forest fire! Or anything like that! Fire is dangerous! It can kill you, chew you up and spit you out if its not controlled in the right way! Earthbending it's so easy! You don't know how good you have it Lin! God get your shit together and maybe one day you'll actually be able to live up to mom's legacy! Because at this point all I see it as a waste of mom's energy!" I snarled the candles in the room were blazing high I instantly calmed myself down and stood up.

"Enjoy your dinner mom, see you in the morning," I said in a softer tone to my mother then left.  
Sometimes my sister can be such an iron skull, considering our tempers. Her's being stubborn and mine- well I was a hothead these two tempers combined in the same household add in our teenage hormones, and my ability to bottle things up until I finally explode and you get many verbal wars where I am mostly right.******  
**

**I know its not what is expected but You'll find out soon enough why Toph's daughter has Azula's name! In this fic Azula the first is dead.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This one picks up right where we left off in chapter one! So I hope you guys like it!**

I stormed into my room seething jaw tight nails nearly piercing the skin of my palm. I moved around my room the blend of golds and reds that made it up, from the cherry wood of my dresser and desk to the dark red silky sheets and blanket, a mixture of gold and red pillows. Above the bed was a golden dragon its golden wings spread wide as if embracing the room in its feathery embrace. I fell into the bed and was asleep before I even realized it.

My dreams plagued with nightmares of being tied up unable to use my bending, fear and anger surging through my system. No matter how hard I struggled I couldn't get free, I was alone. Faces so many angry faces clouded my vision. Blinding lights stabbing my eyes, I ached for the darkness or any type of shadows but the more I struggled the more the light hurt me. Then faces in the light, I could see them arguing over something then they looked at me.

I woke with the rising of the sun as I usually did and slipped out of bed, I couldn't get past the lights that stung my eyes. But I put on a calm face and I gathered a change of clothes and headed for the bathroom. My sister nor my mother were awake, they were the ones that took showers at night so they won't have to do much in the morning.

Whereas since I was a firebender I woke early anyway. I turned on the water a steaming heat rose off the water but I didn't mind as I stepped into the water feeling nothing but a welcoming heat although the temperature of the water could scald a non firebender. After my shower I changed into of course my underclothes followed by a pair of black trousers and a dark green shirt paired with a brown twisted leather belt.

I walked out of the bathroom clothes in hand just as my sister stumbled groggily out of her room. We passed each other saying nothing about the trade between the two of us, I didn't bring it up and neither did she. I went to the kitchen after pulling my hair into a half ponytail and made a quick breakfast making close to twenty breakfast sandwiches.

My mother and sister came down neither of them were fond of morning time so it's always good to give them food as soon as they got up. Just as I finished the last of the snacks we were taking on our trip a thunder of kids ran into the house, my mother rubbed her temples.

"Morning girls!" Sokka exclaimed much to my mothers irritation as he was definitely too loud. My 'cousins' were animatedly talking with Lin well Suki, Katara, and Aang followed in the bouncing kids with tired eyes themselves.

"Do you have to be so-" My mother was cut off.  
"Incredibly awesome and talented yes, yes I do," Sokka interrupted as I handed out the breakfast.

"I was gunna say perky, like the fairy you are," Toph replied with a smirk not seeing Sokka's glare.  
"See hon I told you our resident firebender would make breakfast. Suki said at Sokka's wide eyed look as I had made two sandwiches just for him piled high with different meats and the kitchen was spotless!

"I love you!" Sokka exclaimed and started to eat I just smiled setting out cups of tea made exactly like uncle Iroh used to make them.  
"Sometimes I think he love food more than he loves me," Suki said fondly watching her husband eat.

"Mo, M mo u Muki," Sokka said around his mouth full of food and gave her a sloppy kiss on the cheek. I held my cup of tea and sat down on the counter contently drinking my tea;

"Aren't you gunna eat Azar?" Aang asked as he ate his vegetarian sandwich I had made adding in peanut butter and an assortment of fruits.  
"I munched well I cook, I'm cool," I replied easily taking another sip of tea.

"Except for when you're hot!" Bumi exclaimed much like his uncle who laughed heartily well the rest of us shook our heads. I hummed the same song I hummed yesterday and started to clean up a bit more blowing out the candles and wiping down the counters well everyone ate their breakfast.

"Okay guys we better get going we have a long way ahead of us," Aang said, Sokka took out the trash well the others took up getting our bags onto Ryo Tenzin's sky bison and Kei Aang's sky bison. Appa had died about a year before my sister and I were born.

Once everything was packed up, Aang split us up. Tenzin, Naomi, Bumi, Kira (Suki and Sokka's youngest daughter), Hakoda (The oldest son), Lin and I. Then Toph, Katara, Sokka, Kya, Suki and Aang. Once everyone was settled we took to the air. I felt the loss of gravity but didn't cling to the saddle like my sister did holding on for dear life, she'd do that until she got used to being in the air. Well the others were holding blankets up to cover themselves from the sun I was settled in the middle of the saddle hands behind my head eyes closed head tilted to the side letting the sun's rays hit me.

"How the hell do you not feel your skin frying?" Naomi commented staring at me.  
"I wish I didn't fry," Hakoda commented beside me, I turned to him and smiled.

"Nah, it's not all that great Koda," I replied our eyes held for a moment and I looked away a light dusting of pink coloring my cheeks.  
I could feel Lin's glare but I said nothing breathed deeply and evenly taking the opportunity to meditate. It was short lived as they started to play games. Hakoda tried to get me to join in but I just rolled away from the center of the saddle but still in view of the sun. I had fallen asleep in the saddle the warmth of the sun calming.

I winced in my sleep hands making a fist, I turned from the sun curling into the side of the saddle seeking darkness, I clawed at it grinding my teeth. The light wouldn't go away, it stabbed my eyes, I could feel it clawing at my skin a heat I couldn't even describe shredding my body, blistering my skin. I gasped out biting my bottom lip. I curled deeper clawing, the pain increased significantly, I could feel my body tense and I couldn't help it anymore a strangled cry of pain ripped from my throat.

"Tortured by your own element, oh the irony fallen princess, for your crimes against humanity," a sadistic voice hummed in the back of my head. I turned trying desperately to put out the white flames on my skin.

"Azula, come back to me Azula!" It was the voice, the voice of a sadist that called me again.

"Azula! Azar baby come back! You're alright, baby come back!" I shot up with a cry patting at my arms desperately, panting my nails dug slightly into the skin but I didn't care.

"Azar!" I could feel my mothers arms wrap around my neck.  
"They were there mom! All along my skin!" I cried head buried into the crook of her neck, tears streaked down my cheeks.

"It's alright baby, it's okay." She told me as I shook I could still feel the pain of the flames licking at my skin but it was faint. Only a memory now.  
"What happened? One minute you're completely fine and were flying through the air, the next minute you're clawing at the saddle and crying in pain!" My sister exclaimed hands on her hips.

"The dream?" My mother pulled away looking into my eyes, I closed my eyes tightly.  
"The dream? What's the dream?" Aang asked kneeling beside my mother and I.

"When Azula was little she used to have this nightmare of being consumed by white fire. She hasn't had this dream since she was a little girl, it's why I first separated her and Lin when they were little. She would wake Lin up with her cries," Toph explained to him.

"I-I had the dream last night, but I did- it didn't think it would phase me as much as it did right now," I explained softly keeping my eyes down.  
"Where were you? What did you feel?" Aang asked as he watched me. I could feel the others stares, I must have really scared them.

Katara knelt down beside me and took my arm in her hands, I tensed and looked at my arm just now realizing to what extent I had clawed at my arms, ripping through the fabric of my shirt, blood dripped down my arms from long gashes that were thankfully shallow. But they weren't only on my arms but my legs and stomach too. Stinging along my arms, everything that I had done in my dream I had done for real to my body.

"Azula?" My gaze snapped back to Aang as Katara started to heal my arm.  
"What happened? Why is Sugar Queen holding my daughter's arm?" Toph's voice rose an octave.

"She has many marks where her nails cut into her arms, legs and stomach, I have to heal before they get infected." Katara explained to my mother.  
"I don't know where I was Aang. All I know is that I was in a bright white room, I mean this room was brighter than anything I have ever seen. It hurt my eyes to even look at it... It made me crave shadows, darkness anything to get me away from the light. It was- I was being burned... The voice said tortured because of... I don't remember exactly what he said. But it was," I shook my head.

"I-I can't remember everything I just know it hurt... Burned more than I can imagine," I said trying to keep from flinching as Katara inspected my other arm.  
"It was never this bad before, never bad enough for me too-" I looked at my arm tracing the lines of blood lightly.

"Come on lets get you back onto Kei, Katara will continue healing you there," Aang said and helped me up. The movement caused slightly stinging sensations along my skin but I didn't betray the emotion. My mother was close to my side, Hakoda traded places with Sokka and Suki who decided they'd continue the journey on Ryo.

Hakoda sat close to me as Katara continued to heal me, he soon took up the healing procedure from his mother who needed to rest for a bit. I leaned back against the saddle as the two of us talked in low voices. Hakoda was one of the few who didn't irritate me, he was actually pretty funny. The adults around us watched us with slight smiles on their faces.

**So I hope you guys like it this far. As always I humbly ask you to review! Any comments, or questions are much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay another chapter up for you guys! Thanks for the reviews. Questions from:**

**Anonymous**** Storyteller: No neither of them know whats going on. Their going to the fire nation to visit Fire Lord Zuko (They end up going to Ember island), the name Azula you'll find out why the name was given to her and how Azula 1 died in later chapters.**

After I was healed enough I held my head to the sun, Hakoda put a hand to my forehead.  
"You're hot, maybe you should stay out of the sun for a bit," he crawled over to a blanket and pulled it forward to cover me.  
"I'm always hot Koda, I am a firebender. It's usual for that kind of thing to happen," I pointed out.

"Just let me cover you," he gave me a playful smile, I rolled my eyes but nodded. The rest of the flight was uneventful, it was well into the night by the time we got to the Fire Nation capital. By that time I was half asleep my head leaned against Hakoda's shoulder his head on top of mine. The coolness of his presence calming.

"Azar we're here," I felt Hakoda wake me. I sat up groggily and crawled off of bison landing lightly on my feet.  
"Azula! Lin!" Sozan and Honora (Zuko's and Mai's son and daughter) exclaimed practically tackling us. I grunted at the surprise weight.

"Damn," I said when Hakoda caught me before I fell back under the combined weight of the crowned prince and princess.  
"It's nice to see you guys too," I said once they let go. Zuko came forward next and hugged me.

"Hey Azar how are you?" He asked his golden eyes worried.  
"I'm fine," I replied the light easily slipping from my lips as easily as a truth could. My sister came up next to me and leaned close to my ear;

"Lier," she whispered low enough so they couldn't hear but loud enough for me to hear. I turned my head away from her narrowing my eyes, I was the oldest of the two of us only by like sixty seconds our father was an unknown fire nation soldier. That was all we knew of our fathers. She chatted with Zuko and Mai, I headed into the palace.

"Hey Azar we're all heading to the guest quarters are you coming?" Kira asked, I nodded and followed our hosts to the guests quarters. As we walked we passed the royal quarters which were located right across from the guest quarters.

Once there we all relaxed as we were shown our rooms. Once there my bags falling onto the ground, I couldn't sleep so I unpacked before heading back out into the main room where the others waited. I headed toward the door only to be stopped by Zuko once again.

"Hey Azula can I ask you something. All of you kids?" Zuko asked once my sister walked in being the last here. I nodded and took a couple of steps back.  
"There was this man that came in today, one of the poor. He asked for food, for his family and himself. What should I do?" He asked as if he were testing us.

"Give the man food," Lin replied instantly, one by one each of the teenagers in the room nodded all except for me. I shook my head almost sadly.  
"Azula what should I do?" He asked me directly eyes were on me.

"Don't give him food-" Lin cut me off.  
"You would let a poor man starve Azula!? I know you're h-" I cut her off with a hiss.

"You didn't let me finish Lin!" I growled eyes turning to her shutting her up instantly.  
"I wouldn't just give the man food, if he really wants to provide for himself and his family then I would give him a temporary job in the palace for the day enough to feed his family. Then get him a job outside the palace he will report to daily. What's the point of giving a man food just so he can turn around and beg for more when he runs out of what I give him. It's pointless to not have a productive man working, like Uncle Iroh used to say: 'give a man a fish and you feed him for a day, teach a man how to fish and you feed him for a lifetime," I stated as if it were that obvious. Zuko gave a nod of thoughtfulness and smiles his own smile.

"Interesting way of looking at it Azula," Aang commented, I shrugged slightly and smiled.  
"We should get some rest tomorrow is a long trip to ember island," Toph said as she stood.

"Yeah, guys don't stay up too late we need to be up early," Katara commented as she stood too.  
"Zuko can I talk to you outside before you go," My mother's voice held an emotions I couldn't identify. He followed her out, I moved the opposite way and my sister grabbed my arm.

"What do you think they're talking about Azula?" Lin asked.  
"Beat's me Lin, it's not my business to peak into moms business. I suggest you stay out of it too Lin," I replied giving her a slight glare.

"What if it's about... Something- you know good," she emphasized the word. I sighed and shook my head;  
"Like I said Lin if mom wants to tell us she will, if not it's none of our business," I turned and headed toward my room leaving a grumbling Lin behind me.

**I know this chapter is short! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

The next day I woke as usual with the rising sun getting dressed and heading toward the dining hall were the royal family was probably already eating. As I suspected they were;

"Are you excited Azar! I am!" Honora exclaimed when she seen me.  
"Oh yeah! Whole loads of excited!" I exclaimed much to her amusement.

"So Firefly what's on your agenda for our flight today?" Zuko asked when I took a seat.  
"Firefly... No one's called me that for... Wow, years," I commented surprised at the use of my old nickname. Zuko smiled;

"Well, since the others won't be up for a little while I thought I would teach you a thing or two. How's that sound?" Zuko asked as we ate. Mai cast a glance at me, a sort of rueful glare.

"Sure sounds fine to me," I replied easily dismissing the glare.  
"Ooh can we watch!?" Sozan exclaimed on the edge of his seat.

"Sure buddy." Zuko replied with a smile toward his son.  
"I wish I had the ability to firebend," Honora said sadly, her brother nodded along with his sister.

"Well, there's still time guys. Don't rush it, maybe you're just late starters. You'll be little pyro's in no time. Besides I'm sure with a master like your father you'll have his abilities soon enough," I reassured the two with a smile of my own. I glanced at Mai and Zuko who had almost sad expressions on their faces.

"Really? How old were you when you first fire bent? Was it something flashy like a fire whip or a shield?! " Honora asked curiously.  
"I was... Let's see I believe I was three and no it was nowhere near as flashy as either of those, well kinda you could say," I replied thinking back a bit.

"Well you see Azula's mother Toph she faced off with a firebender attempting to steal from their home. Toph hadn't known about the firebender until she was pushed back from the heat of the fire. Well the firebender was about to attack Toph again, she was damn near close to defenseless well Azula here seen this and well pushing Lin back behind the wall Toph had created in front of them hurled herself in front of her mother taking the attack meant to kill. Toph was able to get her wits about her and earth bent the man away and caged him. Toph was so afraid that her little girl had been killed by the attack but she wasn't, in fact she was completely fine," Zuko told them the story as easily as if he had been there when it happened.

"Wow! So we might only get our bending if we face that kind of place?" Honora asked.  
"No, sweetheart. It doesn't work like that," Mai interjected. After breakfast Zuko lead the way to the grounds between the guest rooms and the Royal quarters.

"Okay so has Aang taught you the Dragon Dance yet?" Zuko asked.  
"No, he says that would be the next lesson. Are you going to teach me?" I asked.

"Yup, so here we go. Just follow my lead," Zuko instructed and we started. It took a couple of times for me to get the form right but after that I was professant. After that we randomly sparred;

"Sparky! You better not hurt my girl!" Toph exclaimed from where she stood with now the rest of them. They all had come out past us when we were practicing those new moves and returned to watch.

"Right, like I can actually lay a hand on her," Zuko grunted as we moved with ease. I was evading all of his attacks but he couldn't say the same, it was like a dance. I hadn't spared like this and it seemed Zuko was actually giving it his all.

I created a pair of fire daggers moving with a deadly grace that entranced the on lookers. He created a pair of fire whips, it went on like this. He had discarded his shirt and I followed his lead now only wearing a breast bind with the fire nation insignia on it. A couple of minutes past and he stopped surrendering, hands held up chest heaving. I breathed deeply placing my hands on my knees head bowed.

"Damn Azula!" Katara exclaimed.  
"What?" I asked straightening up and turning to her.

"You look exactly like- it was like he was fighting... Wow! That was... Uncanny resemblance! Zuko were you going easy on her?" Katara asked turning to the still panting Zuko.

"No, I wasn't. She's good isn't she, reminds me of my sister," Zuko accepted a damp towel from Katara. Hadoka came to stand beside me;  
"Damn girl, you looked fierce out there." He smiled almost flirtatiously.

"Thanks," I smiled accepting a cup of water he brought to me.  
"Your sister Azula, that's who she reminds me of. The body build, the hair, the eyes, her form and-" Katara was talking to Zuko.

"Katara!" Toph exclaimed tripping the unsuspecting waterbender.  
I turned my head slightly toward them and rose my eyebrow, I flicked my hands slightly sparks pricked my fingers and I went to grab my shirt when all of a sudden I was drenched in water.

Instantly my guard went up and I hissed lowly turning ember eyes to my sister and Kya who were snickering not to far away. The water evaporated along my skin and blue flames started to lick up my arms;

"Oh shit," I could hear them before I leapt into action sending balls of blue flames at the girls who fended it off as best they could but neither were as proficient in their element as I was.

They tripped over something and fell to the ground and I stood above them ember eyes blazing and threw two balls of fire at their heads. I deliberately missed them, fists clenched I leaned down.  
"Next time you won't be so lucky," I turned on my heels and stalked away from the frightened duo...

Thinking back on it, that is when I really did lose control, it was for only a couple of seconds but it sure is hell scared the two. Doing that... It was something I had never done before. I should have been watching myself better... I should have realized something was going on...

**Soooo what do you think!? Review review review! Please! **


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it!**

We all got ready for the trip to ember island, I settled down beside Hakoda and Zuko. Mai had decided to stay behind and was more then willing to stay for some reason. I didn't pay any mind to the world around me and closed my eyes against the harsh sunlight that pierced my eyes.

I kept my mind far away from the flames I had dreamt about once again last night.  
"Hey? You okay, you've been awfully quiet." Zuko commented beside me.

"Is it wrong for me to want to enjoy the brief moments of silence away from my sister and cousins. Not that I don't love them and all but god they just have to talk nonstop about the weirdest stuff." I stated head leaning back against the side of the saddle.

"Their not that bad," Katara commented calmly.  
"Not too bad. Their like Uncle Sokka on cactus juice," I replied instantly. She gave me this light glare.

"Someone's cranky," Toph commented.  
"I'm sorry... I didn't get much sleep for the past couple of nights," I replied without thinking and silently cursed myself.

"Oh, is it the dream?" Aang asked from the head of Kei. I didn't answer instead I just stayed quiet focusing on the darkness inside my head. It took the rest of the day to get to a camping spot, we all helped unload and once everything was done and we had all eaten I lay back beside the fire well everyone talked about what the next day would bring, I soon fell into a dreamless sleep.

"Do you think she's alright?" Zuko asked the grown ups as the kids had retired to sleep.  
"I don't know she seems calm right now, we should set her to sleep in the tent." Sokka replied. Zuko was first to get up though and gently lift the sleeping Azula from her place beside the fire. He took her to an empty tent where Lin was already asleep comfortably in the earthen tent.

"Alright, she's still asleep. Do you really think she's been having trouble sleeping?" Zuko asked Toph.  
"I don't know she knows how to keep her heart rate steady even if she's lying. So really I can't tell," she replied uneasily.

"I don't think it should be ignored, we'll see if she has trouble tonight." Aang replied and the group nodded.  
I couldn't feel the calm anymore, I was having the best sleep I had in three night but all of a sudden it just went wrong. I could feel the heat again crawling along my skin, I huffed and turned in my sleep. I clenched my fists tightly.

"_You will be mine again_." The voice rang in my head and I shot up body hotter then even I felt comfortable with and I instantly realized I was in the earth tent my mother had made for Lin and I.

And I also realized the sweat that dripped down Lin's brow, the temperature was warm. Too warm from the earthbender beside me. I had to get out of here! It was too stuffy! Too... Confining! I crawled quickly out of the tent gasping for breath as the cool night air hit me.

The wind blew gently around me and I sighed leaning against the tent, I wiped the sweat off my brow and headed toward the bags where I drank some water. After my water I went for a walk and found a place not too far from the campsite.

"Spirits," I sighed and sat down holding my head in my hands. I looked up at the half moon above me;  
"Why me?" I whispered and lay back against the cool grass beneath me.

"You alright?" Katara appeared above me and I turned my head to avoid her gaze.  
"No," I sat up. "I'm not."

"Anything you want to talk about?" She asked moving to sit down next to me. I put my head in my hands, and stayed quiet for a long while.  
"Aunt Katara... Do you believe in an Karma?" I asked looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes, I do. What you send out will come back to you... Why?" she asked. I sighed and put my head in my hands again.  
"You do... Then this has to mean I'm being punished for something." I replied heart heavy.

"What could you possibly be being punished for? You are... An amazing young woman, you are selfless and kind. You can be somewhat of a hothead but what firebender isn't and I know you're not perfect but there is nothing in the world you could be punished for, that teenagers everywhere would be punished for," she told me calmly.

"Do you believe in past lives?" I asked once again staring her in the eyes. This time she was cautious;  
"Y-yes I do," she replied truthfully.

"Do you believe people with past lives can still be punished for things they did in past lives. What if I did something so bad in a past life. The Karma transferred into my current life, because this is what I feel like is happening to me. Aunt Katara, I don't know what I have to do to pay for all the lives I must have taken before... I must have been so... Heartless and cruel that not even the burning fires of my own making could possibly be enough for the lives I took." I started to cry, the tears spilled down my cheeks. I couldn't hold in the loss, the fear, the complete hopelessness I felt. She pulled me close and I cried my cries turned into sobs and I was thankful I had walked to this place. Far enough away from the campsite to not be heard. She didn't say anything, probably knowing I had more to say.

"I mean in the books I've read they say your sins are burned away to get ready for new life but what if- What if my sins were too many to be burned away. Everyday Aunt Katara, everyday I look around me at the love that seems to surrounding me. But everyday, it doesn't fail! I don't feel it. I don't feel love, all I feel daily is Anger and Frustration and Pain and... hopelessness. And I just don't know why! The love my mother gives to Lin all the time, she praises her when she gets things done and even when she doesn't! She's the best mother anyone could ask for but sometimes I just- Can't. I try to be everything! I try to do good, but at the end of the day..." I shook my head clenching my fists.

"I know, I know. Its not enough. Everyday I just... I just want to give up and say. You know what screw it and Fall into my own flames..." I looked at the blue flames that licked at my fingers.

"Is that bad of me? Is it wrong for me to think like that?" I looked at her.  
"No. Don't answer those... Just, what I need to know." I breathed deeply. "When will it be enough?" I asked her begging with my eyes for her to answer the question. She looked me right in the eyes and shook her head;

"I- I don't know. I don't have the answers for you Azar, I wish I did... But the answer you know lies inside of you." She replied. I lowered my head fighting back the tears that threatened to fall;

"Why don't you come back to the campsite. Maybe in sleep you'll find the answers," she said and stood. I shook my head mutely and she turned away.  
"The thing is, I do know the answer." Tears fell like rain from the skies. "It will never be enough..." I stayed there and curled into the grass the cool night air lulling me to sleep.

**Yeah that was kinda depressing... Review please!**


	6. Chapter 6

**The _Italics_ are the first Azula's memories. Hope you like it!**

_"... And then the gingerbread man hopped up: 'you can run and run as fast as you can! But you can never catch me! I'm the gingerbread man!" The warm voice read followed by laughter from mother and son. Tears in my eyes as I listened to them reading together, I sadly turned and moved further into the confines of the closet I was in keeping out of the light that was flickering in my brothers room._

_"Azula what is this?!" I flinched at the anger in my father's voice. I stepped back shocked;_  
_"A-a book... Will you read it to me?" I asked holding out the book. His laughter was cold and he shook his head;_  
_"A fire lord doesn't read too little children! Now if you know what's good for you, you will burn that book and get back to your training!" He yelled harshly._  
_"B-But father it's night time." The look he gave me was harsh and deadly._  
_"A princess strives for perfection! It does not matter what time of day it is. If the Princess is not tired she trains. I don't want to hear anymore talk about reading before bedtime or else-" He left the threat hanging in the air and I paled visibly frozen to my place waiting for him to let me go. The visions of past punishments flashing before my eyes but I tried to show no fear._  
_"Am I understood?" I stated after a moment or two._  
_"Y-yes father," I replied hiding the pain in my voice._  
_"Good, now leave." he flicked his wrist dismissively and I quickly left..._

_I was standing staring out over the lines holding up the cart;_  
_"Cut the wires," the command was made and they firebenders went to work. It was only too soon before all of a sudden they were knocked aside. I turned around to find one of what I assumed to be my friends standing before me daggers in hand._  
_"You miscalculated I love Zuko more then I fear you!" the girl growled and fell into a defensive stance. Rage, Pain and... Betrayal surged through me and I hissed;_  
_"No! You miscalculated, You should have feared me more!" I yelled and fire daggers appeared in my hands._  
_"No guys we don't have to do this!" Another girl exclaimed trying to calm us down. It didn't work, and I was the first to lunge forward only to be stopped paralyzed as the other girl pushed my pressure points and made me fall defenseless... Pain. That is when the whispers started._

My eyes snapped open and I blinked away the blurriness, I was still very tired but I got up anyway feeling as if I hadn't slept at all. It was still dark but barely visible rays of sunlight peeked over the horizon.

I closed my eyes and headed back toward the campsite numbly I started to get everything ready to go well also starting to make breakfast. By mid-morning everyone had gotten up but I had moved back to sit down underneath the tree across from the sky bison. I had my knees drawn up to my chest, my head rested on my knees and I rested my eyes.

"Hey... Are you alright?" Aang came up to me and I looked up through my eyelashes.  
"Do I look alright," I almost growled but I kept my voice low. He sat down beside me as I stared unflinchingly at the ground in front of me.

"What's on your mind Azar?" He asked after a minute or two.  
"I can't explain it... It's- Complicated, I can't describe them aloud." I replied uneasy.

"Alright... Why don't you- write them out. I find that sometimes when I can't meditate or when I have a stressful problem I can't solve, I write about it. Sometimes getting your thoughts down on paper helps put them in perspective." he supplied. I thought about this for a moment;

"I- I think I might try that." I replied thinking on the dreams I had. He smiled and patted my leg lightly;  
"Alright everyone I think we should start, we can get there early enough to go to the beach if we leave right now!" Sokka exclaimed to us. He helped me up and we headed to Kei and got on.

I didn't look at the others I simply settled against the saddle and pulled a blanket toward me and curling under it hiding my face from view of the others around me. No one bothered me thankfully, we landed that evening around two thirty and headed inside to our old rooms. Everyone instantly started to get ready to head to the beach including the adults, but I instead went up to my room and gathered some paper and pens. I brought forth the dream I had the first one and started to write.

By the time night fell and everyone had come home I had went through ten different pieces of paper before I got three different song like poemes. I read them over and put them down on my dresser when I heard a knock at my door;

"Hey, how are you feeling?" It was my mother leaning against the door frame.  
"Fine," I replied calmly.

"Are you sure? Because... You know, you can tell me anything." she told me seriously looking as much as she could into my eyes.  
"Yeah... I'm just, it's hard to explain really." I replied honestly.

"Well everyones downstairs waiting you want to join us?" she asked I could almost feel her stare. I was hardly ever one to miss dinner with my family so I nodded and headed out behind her. Once at the table everyone was talking about what a great time they had, had so far and it was only half the day.  
I half listened mostly deep in my own thoughts as I pushed around the food on my plate.

"...tomorrow Azar?" My head snapped up and my eyes focused on Uncle Zuko.  
"I-I'm sorry I wasn't listening, what did you say?" I asked having been shaken from my thoughts.

"I wanted to know if you'd be coming with us to the beach again tomorrow?" he repeated patiently.  
"Oh, um- I'm not positive I just..." I stopped zoning out once again staring at his eyes.

"_'Zula come on we're gunna leave!"... "I'm coming Zuzu!_" soft relaxed childish laughter erupted around the two.  
"I'm coming Zuzu," I smiled as mouthed the line, I chuckled softly at the memory or was it a dream...

"Azula are you alright? It's not like you to zone off like that," Aang called back my attention.  
"I'm fine, remembering and dreaming." I replied almost seeming dazed yet oddly happy.

"Why don't we go back to the beach tonight!?" I exclaimed a smiling brightening my features.  
"Tonight?" Everyone looked shocked at my exclamation.

"Yeah! Just for a little bit since everyone must be tired but I want to go." I stated eyes wandering from face to face.  
"I guess that would be okay, right everyone," Aang looked around the table. They nodded enthusiastically so after dinner we got ready again to go down to the beach.

On the way there we were almost running there, my enthusiasm obviously contagious. I headed through the forest sliding through the forest on bare feet, I took my sisters hand and danced/ran with her. We slipped into the beach laughing loudly;

"Get some wood lets build a big fire!" I exclaimed and exchanging looks with everyone headed into the forest to gather wood well my mother, sister and Aang sat up the fire pit. Once we got enough wood we started setting up the wood and I lit up up and soon there was a roaring bonfire. I danced around the fire making it go higher then normal.

Hakoda, Kya and Katara were back by the water but smiling as we danced around the fire. I smiled brightly at the dancing flames of orange and the occasional blue. I felt sweat forming on my brow and I looked toward the water where some of the others had gone into already mostly the waterbenders plus Lin, Tenzin and Sokka.

Aang, Zuko, Suki, and Toph were all beside the fire, the younger kids were set up going from the ocean with Katara and back to the fire with Zuko.  
We were out there until late at night, Katara, Suki and Toph had taken the younger kids up to the house to sleep and one by one everyone left. Until it was just me sitting beside the fire which was now just smoldering embers of its past self.

_"I'm sorry Princess you're just too insane to even be here," the voice was soft almost... sad. I could feel my arms strapped down to my sides and I was pushed against a wall._  
_"You're insane if you think my brother won't kill you for this," I had said._  
_"I know he will, but at least I had gotten rid of a certain evil." Thats all I heard until a surge of electricity shot through my system and a scream ripped from my mouth._

I pressed a hand to my stomach and I knelt over on my knees, eyes tightly shut. Once it was over I breathed deeply and looked up at the moon before laying back in the sand. I got up after a couple of minutes and headed back up to the house hands shoved into the pockets of my pants. Once I got back I took a shower and slipped into bed hoping for a dreamless sleep. I guess the spirits were merciful tonight as the dreams didn't return and I was able to rest through the night.

**So what do you think!? REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Questions, comments, concerns. Yes Azula is assassinated.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! As usual the _Italics_ are Azula's the firsts' memories!**

When I woke next the sun was high in the sky and I had a pounding headache, I ground my teeth and wondered briefly if this is what a hangover felt like. I headed out of my room rubbing my head as it throbbed painfully. When I got to the kitchen Katara and Toph looked up and greeted me;

"Morning sleepy head," Katara smiled.  
"Do you have to be so perky," I grumbled and took a seat holding my head.

"Are you alright Azar?" she asked concern in her eyes.  
"Yeah, I'm fine." I replied and took the coffee handed to me from my mother.

"You sure, you don't sound it," Toph stated staring but not really staring me in the eyes.  
"Yeah, I'll be fine," I replied. After eating breakfast/lunch I went back upstairs and got ready for the day.

Throughout the next couple of days I did what other normal teenagers did well on vacation, but with every passing day the headaches got worse. I was always able to put on a calm face and make it through the day as I didn't want to worry anyone but by the last day all I wanted to do was stay in my room with a blanket over my head to keep out the light.

As usual though I forced myself up and to get ready to leave, I quickly put my things away and headed out to the sky bison. Once everyone was on board I pulled the thickest blanket I could find over my head and curled into the side of the saddle. It was only when we stopped for the night that they started to ask what was wrong as I hadn't immediately followed them off the bison.

I pretended I had been asleep in truth I hadn't been able to fall asleep due to their consistent talking.  
Once dinner was over I retreated into the earth tent mom had made and tried to get some sleep. The next morning I felt like my head was going to split open and I refused to get up, once they noticed I hadn't gotten up at the time I used to they were really starting to worry now.

"Azula? Azula are you alright?" It was my mother.  
"Y-yeah mom, I'm fine. I um- just need to rest for a couple more minutes. I'll be out there right now," I lied and she immediately picked up on it.

"Azula I know something is wrong, you can tell me I won't- Woe!" She pulled away from me the second her skin touched mine.  
"Azula you're burning up!" She exclaimed and swept the blanket off of me immediately taking down the earth tent letting in the light. I curled up once again seeking the shadows as much as I could.

"Katara! I need you!" Toph yelled for the waterbender who came rushing over instantly hearing the urgency in the usually stone like earthbender.  
"What happened? What's wrong?" Katara asked loudly. I winced at the high pitched voice;  
"She's burning up!" Toph exclaimed and the waterbender knelt down beside me and felt the exposed skin of my arm and shoulder. She recoiled instantaneously;

"Shit," Katara swore so very unusual and put Toph even more on edge.  
"Azula, Azula sweetie we have to get you back to the Fire Nation now." Katara pulled the blanket all the way off and shuddered as the suns heat, heated my skin even more.

"No, I need shade. Shadows. Something other then the sun," I ground out standing up and keeping my eyes closed tried to find some kind of shade.  
"Zuko! Aang!" Katara yelled grabbing my shirt which was as close to grabbing me as she could get without burning herself.

"What's wrong?!" Zuko and Aang exclaimed as Toph ripped a piece of cloth off of her shirt and wrapped it around my head to cover my eyes.  
"She's burning up and she has one major headache," Toph replied. Zuko reacted first and moved to pick her bridal style;

"God damn, you're burning up," Zuko said and took her up onto one of the sky bison. Katara, Toph and Aang followed. Toph sat down beside me knowing if it was the sun that was making me so hot she should try and keep it away from me as much as she could. I could feel the cool water against my head, I shivered;

"We won't make it to the fire nation Aang! We have to get her into the water soon! She's already cooking from the inside out!" Katara yelled to her husband.  
"Okay, we'll get her to a city close to here..." Aang replied.

_"Zuzu don't be mad... Please Zuko listen to me. I had too... please._" I cried whispering the words that played in my mind at every memory or dream that surfaced in my head.

_"Daddy please no! I didn't- I-I'm sorry_." I screamed jerking my head to the side at the pain that wrapped around my stomach.

"God damn it what's going on over there!" Lin yelled to us from the other sky bison.

"_I don't have sob stories like all of you. I could sit her and complain how our mom like Zuko more than me. But I don't really care. My own mother... thought I was a monster... She was right of course, but it still hurt._" I laughed bitterly and groaned when the motion hurt.

"Hang in there firefly," I felt a hand grasp my own. The next few minutes were agonizing for everyone, my hallucinations were usually accompanied with: Bitter laughter, crying, or screaming.

"Okay here's one!" Aang called and Zuko scooped me up into his arms once again as the Avatar did his thing to get a cold bath in a building used to house the sick. Lin raced over to us but was held back by Aang and Sokka well Katara submerged me into a bathtub full of icy water. I arched out but was forced back down;

"Mom," I whimpered moving my head toward her and she grabbed my hand in the water. The blindfold was taken off and I tried to focus on her;  
"Where's Lin?" I asked the moment of clarity was fast ending as I was being pulled back under.

"She's in the other room with the kids," I shivered.  
"See ya later momma," I sighed my eyes closing and my head falling back.

"No! Katara what's going on!? What's wrong with my daughter!?" Toph yelled and the earth shook. She was pulled out by Aang leaving Katara and the other healers to work. Hours past Lin was sitting beside her mother their hand clasped together, Katara came out looking exhausted.

"The fever has lowered considerably, but she is still hotter then the normal firebender..." Katara paused tried to figure out a way to say what she had to next.  
"But-" Toph pressed her entire body tensed.

"But we don't know the effects being so hot for so long has done to her brain." Katara explained.  
"What kind of effects are we talking about here?" Lin asked at her mothers shocked expression.

"It could be anything from being blind to either short or long term memory loss which could also include the loss of all her personal memories." Katara replied.  
"Personal memories? What does that mean?" Toph asked dread marking her words.

"She won't remember any of us," Katara replied and Toph closed her eyes trying to keep the tears at bay.  
"Listen Toph, we won't know for sure until she wakes up. There could be nothing wrong at all," Katara tried to console the tensed earthbender.

**I hope you liked it! Review Questions, comments and concerns are always welcome! =D**


	8. Chapter 8

**I hope you like this chapter! ^-^**

Five days past and Zuko had to leave with the kids back to the Fire Nation, although they didn't want to leave, there was a bigger picture and he had to go. Suki and Sokka left as well back to republic city giving their best wishes. Katara stayed behind with Toph and Lin watching to see if my condition worsened or not.

They were very against transporting me to the fire nation thinking that I might all of a sudden relapse. The town was generous and they were well looked after as the days past.

When I woke up there was silence and I looked around the room I was in. It was bare of anything really all white and sterile. There was a bedside table with a light on it and a bathtub full of water, I sat up looking down at myself.

I was in just a red tank top and black panties. I lifted my hand and examined it, then stood up and went to the water and looked down using the moonlight that filtered through the window letting in cool air. I didn't recognize the person in the water, I touched my face, tracing the lines of my eyes, nose, and lips. I blinked my eyes and looking around for anything that would clue me into who I was.

I raised my hand and felt blue fire lightly tickle my fingers, it was beautiful and I kept doing that writing in the air until I stopped and looked out the window. I shook my head trying to remember this place. Where was I? Where did I come from? Who am I?

I walked toward the door and slowly opened it not wanting to wake whoever might have been there. I moved through the hall silently, my eyes took in everything around me. There was no one in the front room only a fire pit of burning embers of a once dancing flame.

I continued on out the door wondering the quiet village until I heard music coming from somewhere. I followed curiously until I came upon a small house it wasn't that big but it looked homey. I cautiously approached the door and listened to the music coming from within, it was being played on an instrument I recognized but didn't remember the name of.

I settled down beside the door and listened to the soft almost melancholy melody. I layed my head back and closed my eyes, when I opened them again the music was gone and I stood up stretching myself out.

"I was wondering when you'd wake up," the voice made me jump and I turned falling into a defensive stance. A light chuckle came from the old man before me, he had soft kind brown eyes and a white beard, he wore simple clothing.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you. Would you like to come inside? It's a bit cold out here this early in the morning, I'll give you something to wore," He asked me. I looked back out at the steps before wandering if I should leave or take him up on his offer.

"I-I would like that," I replied my voice was hoarse from lack of using it but he nodded anyway and lead me into his home. I could see the instrument he must have been playing when I first got here. As he had said he gave me a long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of baggy shorts.

"Thank you." I had told him once I was changed.  
"You're welcome, my girls have all grown up and I have no need for those clothes anymore. It's my pleasure to help," he had replied kindly.

"What kind of tea would you like, young lady?" He asked as he started to prepare the water.  
"Do you have Jasmin?" I asked then briefly wondered why I had answered the way I had, I don't remember tasting Jasmine tea all I really knew was: I liked jasmine tea.

"Sure do little lady, that's my favorite kind," He smiled at me only once the tea was ready did he hand me my cup.  
"Thank you," I replied looking at everything in the home.

"What's your name?" He finally asked and I turned my head to him golden eyes downcast.  
"I-I don't know my name." I replied truthfully.

"Oh, alright. You must be the one people around here are talking about. The metal bender's kid, it's alright. Once we're done with breakfast, I'll take you back to the hospital. How's that sound?" He asked me from his spot beside the stove. I nodded my head;

"Were you the one playing last night?" I asked curiously as my eyes found the instrument in the corner.  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Is that what drew you here?" He asked me as I stood and moved toward it. I simply nodded as I gently ran my fingers of the strings.

"I remember it..." I said and with the expertise of a seasoned play I picked up and played a few notes.  
"You know how to play the guitar?" he asked seeming surprised.

"I guess I do... I'm sorry I shouldn't have," I started to put it back.  
"I assure you it is quite alright, I haven't meet someone who knew how to play that in a long while. It's not a very popular instrument seeing as its new around here," he replied as I went back to my seat.

He gave me a plate of food and I ate everything without complaint, once we were done he lead me out into the open air. The sun had risen in the sky and the two of us walked in silence back to the hospital. Once we were back at the hospital, I looked around as everyone was bustling about.

"I believe y'all are missing someone," The man said smiling at the activity. Everyone instantly turned to us and all of a sudden I felt someone crash into me. I gasped at the force and tensed as the man steadied me from falling backward.

"Spirits Azula! We were worried sick! Wait here I have to go get mom! I'm so glad you're okay," The girl didn't let me get in a sentence as she ran out of the room.  
"It was nice meeting you Azula Bei Fong, I'm Gale by the way. Thank you for sharing tea with me," he said with a soft smile of us own. I tensed wondering if he was just going to leave me here, but before I could really think I smiled;

"The pleasure is mine, Sharing tea with a fascinating stranger is one of life's true delights." He smiled at that and with a slight wave turned away. I swallowed dryly when I felt a hand on my shoulder; I turned around and was greeted by a pair of warm concerned brown eyes.

"Hi, Azula... Do you remember me?" She asked, I looked her over and shook my head;  
"I-I'm sorry, should I remember you?" I asked, she closed her eyes and sighed.

"Azula!" I felt a strong pair of arms wrap around me tightly. I turned around and looked into sightless eyes;  
"Azula..." A deep breath from the woman behind me. "This is your mother Toph Bei Fong."

"Mother," I breathed and I could see her eyes water slightly and she hugged me once again. Holding me tightly, I answered the hug wrapping my arms around her shoulders and trying to remember anything about the woman before me. Anything, anything at all, tears prickled the backs of my eyes when I felt there was something there. There was something at the back of my head... I just couldn't remember it.

She pulled away and turned to the girl who had hugged me earlier;  
"Azula, do you remember Lin... She's your sister and that is Katara AKA: Sugar Queen, she's your Aunt." Toph explained and I tried my best to smile at them.

"What is the last thing you remember Azula?" Katara had taken me into the back room where she wanted to try and help me get my memories back. So I sat down before her and took a deep breath, trying to remember anything.

"I don't remember anything, I know what a house is, I know firebending and everything. I just don't remember anything that has to do with... People," I explained. She continued pushing and pulling the water, I closed my eyes the water cool against my skin.

She continued down to my neck and back up to the crown of my head. All of a sudden I felt a surge of pain rush through me, I cried out pressing a hand to my chest where I felt it the most.

The water fell to the side and I doubled over, the memory of the pain and energy surge made my muscles twitch on their own as if I had been shot full of electricity.  
"Katara! What happened!?" Toph was there almost instantly nearly earthbending the entire building into rubble.

"I-I don't know. I must have triggered some kind of memory!" She was kneeling beside me pushing me onto my back as I twitched.  
"Are you alright? What happened?" Lin was kneeling beside me next to our mother. I took a deep shuddering breath and shook my head, tears pricked at the backs of my eyes once again.

"I-I was electrocuted," I said trying to regain control of my limbs. Katara looked up at Toph;  
"She's never been electrocuted before Katara," Toph replied to Katara's unspoken question.

"Then how is it that she's obviously feeling the effects of being shot full of lightning?" Katara wondered not accusing Toph of lying, she knew I had never been shocked before. Just wondering why I would have the memory of it.

**Ohh. I think this is a good chapter but I wanted to know what _you_ think! Which means REVIEW!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! **

Two days later we had just gotten back to Republic City.  
"And our house, it's kinda big and all made of stone so mom can see. We used to play out here when mom was home, you remember?" Lin turned to me searching my face.

I looked at the grounds beautifully done the edges and around the trees were grassy and probably soft to lay in and look up at the stars. But nothing really called forth the memories of this place... I closed my eyes and shook my head in negative.

All of a sudden a group of kids came running toward us, my eyes widened slightly as they were followed by a group of five adults: Katara, Toph and Aang. Then two others I didn't know.

"Azula!" I was nearly tackled but acting on reflex I pivoted around them and jumped grasping a branch and swinging up and jumping into a higher one.  
"Shut up guys! You scared her!" Lin yelled at them.

"I was not scared!" I called back annoyed. She turned to me hands on her hips;  
"Then why did you run?" She said eyebrow raised.

"It was a... Reflex," I replied and jumped down brows frowned, golden eyes narrowed.  
"Hmm sure," she replied smirking.

"Do you remember me?! I'm your favorite cousin!?" A dark skinned boy Lin had described as Bumi asked almost childishly.  
"No," I replied simply arms crossed not giving away my own sadness at not knowing any of the kids I had obviously grew up with. Their faces fell but one an older boy with the same kind blue eyes as Katara stepped forward, he held out a hand palm facing me.

His eyes held mine, my eyes flicked to his palm and I looked down at my hand then hesitantly I placed the palm of my hand against his. The gesture felt familiar and almost as soon as I had put my hand up I took it back, clenching it into a fist before opening it once again and rubbing the tingling feeling from the surface. I refused to look back into his eyes, he stepped forward again forcing me to look at him once again. He searched my eyes for something;

"You're still in there, I know you are Azula. Remember," he told me his voice sent chills across my skin. I shook my head closing my eyes against his hypnotic blue orbs and I stepped back;  
"I-I'm sorry I don't remember you... So don't do that again," I said head turned away from him. He turned away and moved toward the group that was watching;

"She's still in there," he told them and stalked away.  
"Come on we'll show you around town to some of your favorite places, maybe they'll jog your memory." Tenzin tried out with a smile of his own.

"No!" Toph was quick to shoot down the idea.  
"Why not?" Lin asked turning to her mother.

"I don't want anyone to know of Azula's condition. She could be in danger if one of the triads found out," Toph explained and the other adults nodded their agreements. Lin nodded her head in understanding;

"What else might jog her memory then?" Kya asked looking at Katara.  
"We can take a trip to Air Temple Island, she's spent a considerable amount of time there. Maybe she'll remember something," Tenzin had pointed out. They nodded and we headed toward the sky bison, Aang grabbed my hand as he had did the first time I rode one and he flew us up into the saddle.

Once on the island we were let off the bison and I was pulled into the house, I was shown so many different things. But when asked if I remembered anything, I came up with a blank. It was quickly wearing on my nerves but I kept on a neutral face and we continued with the tour.

We retired to the living room everyone out of ideas as to what might jog my memory, I silently slipped out of the room and decided I'd wander around for a little bit hoping I would discover something... Anything at all that would help me get those memories back!

I looked at the artifacts and paintings and I headed outside letting my feet guide me. But the moreI wandered and the more I remembered yet didn't remember about the place around me the angrier I became!

Then finally I snapped and I slammed my fist into a wall outside with a frustrated cry of rage and sadness. Flames fanned out along the wall and I hissed pulling my hand back;

"Excuse me?" I turned around to find a young girl behind me around my age, she had dark brown hair and brown eyes.  
"Great! Who are you!? I'm sorry I'm having a bit of trouble with my memory right now! So if you expect me to remember you then get in line with the rest of the people I have yet to remember!" I growled out glaring daggers at the girl whose eyes widened in surprise.

"We don't know each other, I'm Pema I was just wondering if you needed any help. You- Um... Looked lost but I guess that's normal for a girl who's lost her memory. You have lost your memory right?" She asked trying to understand.

"Yes," I all of a sudden felt tired and I slid down the wall letting my head fall into my hands.  
"Would you like to talk about it?" She asked moving to sit down in front of me. "I promise I'm a good listener." I looked at her then against my better judgment I told her about what has been happening.

"... It's like, trying to remember a dream! Its right there in my head I know it is, I just can't get it. And it's so frustrating because everyone expects me to just remember and it's not that easy." I ended staring at my clenched fists.

"Azula, I may not know a lot about family seeing as my own father is-" She was cut off.  
"Pema! Come on we have to go!" A woman's voice called around the corner.

"Crap, I'm sorry I have to go," She looked guilty but she stood up.  
"It's okay, go." I nodded her a goodbye.

"But Azula," she turned around. "It just takes time. Don't push it or else you'll never get it." I nodded at her advice and she quickly left. I pulled my knees up to my chest and sighed.

"Azula! Oh there you are! Come on it's time for dinner," Lin was there and grabbed my hand pulling me back the way I had once come. During dinner everyone was talking and laughing with each other, I stared down at my plate.

"Hey Linny, did you see that girl Pema ogling Tenzin earlier," Bumi snickered and poked Tenzin's side. Lin's eyes darkened and my head snapped up;  
"Don't remind me," she grumbled.

"Azula did you see the girl, she usually elects a reaction out of you," Bumi turned to me.  
"Yeah, ever since she tried to make a move on Hakoda. You remember?" Kya said smirking herself.

"You damn near set her on fire with your eyes! That was epic because the girl nearly pissed her pants she was so scared!" Lin laughed gleefully.  
"That is not something to laugh about Lin," Aang tried to chide.

"You're right Aang, it's something to laugh hysterically about!" Toph exclaimed chuckling at the glare that Aang sent her but of course she didn't see it.  
"No I didn't..." I replied thinking back on my interaction with the girl in question. She didn't even indicate that we had any past interactions at all. She didn't seem at all scared or hesitant in talking to me. Everything turned again back into the arena being made across the bay.

Somewhere underground...

"So what's the word today Sia?" A dark menacing voice asked.  
"It so seems the Chief of Police's daughter. The firebender... Has lost her memory," the woman explained to the man.

"Is this for sure?" He asked.  
"It seems so, she doesn't remember any personal details of her life." she replied, a sly smile spread across the mans face.

"This is exactly what we have been waiting for, give the girl a price for her work. I have much work to attend to at this new information." A dark chuckle echoed in the damp and dark room.

**So what do you think!? Is it good? Bad? Review, review, review!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! =D I do not own Avatar or the song (Baby Mine- Bette Midler)  
**

At The Bei Fong family estate...

When we got home that night it was well after dark and Lin wished a good night to Toph and I before heading off to bed.  
"Do you want me to show you to your room Azula?" Toph asked turning her head to me.  
"That would be... Kinda helpful," I smiled at my own little joke and she smiled too knowing I must be trying to lighten the mood.

"Follow me," she lead the way through the halls and to my room. Once inside I looked around not really caring that she had come in as well. I lightly ran my fingers of a device on my dresser it had a tape in it;

"That's a Tape player, I got it for you when you were a baby. It helped calm you when you had your nightmares. There are tapes in the top right drawer," she stood up and moved toward me. She gave me a tight hug;

"Goodnight Firefly," she whispered in my ear.  
"Goodnight mom," I replied and she left.

After she was gone I flicked through some of them and got to one that said Baby Mine on it. I pulled it out and switched out the tapes and pressed play.

A piano started to play and was soon accompanied by a beautiful voice;  
Baby mine, don't you cry.  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part, baby of mine.

I closed my eyes and listened when a memory flashes before my eyes laughing with her as we played the piano together. Like I said it was just brief picture but already I knew it was one of my most cherished memories.  
Little one, when you play,  
pay no heed what they say.  
Let your eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear, baby of mine.  
If they knew all about you,  
they'd end up loving you, too.  
All those same people who scold you,  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you.

Another brief memory surfaced in my mind eye, being held by my mother for dear life as if she were afraid that she had lost me. (When she first found out she was a firebender, she shielded her mother from the attack that would have killed Toph).  
From your hair down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But, you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be, baby of mine.

I moved toward the bed leaving the tape to play on a loop (I'm not positive if tapes can be played on loop but lets pretend they did!). I got ready for bed and slipped under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Outside the room Toph had her back pressed against the wall of her daughters room listening to the music she hopped would possibly help her bring her memories back. Her daughter always had a thing for music. Toph knew the song that I had on loop and she bit back the tears that blurred her eyes.

She used to sing that song to her when she woke up from the dreams, it was weird that she would choose that song. It was a song that she would only play when she needed to calm down and think straight. She sniffled and swallowed thickly as she pulled herself away from the room.

"Okay that's enough tearbending Toph. Stay strong. Your little girl is still in there somewhere, you'll get her back..." Toph told herself as she got ready for bed. The question was... Will it be before or after something bad happens and when things like this happen something bad always happens.

When I woke up next the sun had risen over the horizon and the tape was no longer playing. I got up rubbing the sleep from my eyes, I slipped out of bed and went over to the tape player was to find a note on it.

"Azar Mom went to work early she wanted me to write this so you'd know not to leave the house today. I went to school and I'll be back around three or four. Mom also wants me to tell you Aunt Katara will be stopping by to check on you around twelve-ish. Have a good day- Lin 3" I sighed after reading the note and quickly got ready for the day ahead of me. Spirits know its not like I have anything else to do...

Katara, Toph and Aang the Metalbending Police Force headquarters...

"Toph I think I found out why Azula is having a hard time getting her memories back." Aang said to the metalbender once the Chief of Police had said it was alright to talk without being overheard.

She turned her head instantly the sentence having caught her attention.  
"Well spit it out Twinkletoes I don't have all day," she said sharply more concerned with her daughters welfare then with the stack of paperwork she'll need to do later on.

"Well it seems your daughter shares a soul with the former Azula. Kind of like how Avatar's have past-lives, so does your daughter only in this case it is the former fire nation princess. Well Roku was telling me that before Azula the first was reincarnated she was sent into what we would call purgatory for her soul to be cleansed of its past sins. Only this time, things didn't go as planned and someone took her from purgatory, they don't know who but-" The Avatar was cut off.

"Get to the point Aang, why doesn't my daughter have her memories? I really could care less who she was in a past life. She is my daugher in this life so tell me what's wrong with her." Toph demanded impatient.

"That's the thing Toph, her soul isn't just your daughter it's Princess Azula's too. When someone interrupted cleansing of her soul, the memories weren't burned in Azula's spirit before she was reincarnated. Because you see for every other normal person, when that person dies their memories are burned to create room for new memories in the next lifetime. Avatar's are the exceptions to the rule only because the guidance of the past Avatar's might be needed in the present or future ones-" Toph cut him off yet again.

"Again Aang Back to the point." She snapped impatiently.  
"Okay back to the point. When the reincarnation into Azar took place Azula's memories were pushed to the very back of your daughters subconsciousness. That is why Azar had nightmares when she was little, she didn't know how to separate her memories from the former Princesses. The memory of being in purgatory also seemed to have surfaced as well." Aang paused for a breath.

"But what does that have to do with my daughter?" Toph asked nearly on the verge of growling.  
"When Azula died she was around fifteen or sixteen, Azar right now is fifteen. Azula died by lightning a very traumatic event, it seems Azula is or was starting to resurface in your daughter and her memories started to take two lifetimes of memories cannot normally exist in one person, when Azar started to repress Azula's memories -and from what we heard from Azar her memories were very much troubled and mostly centered around traumatic or life changing events in her (First Azula's) life- the headaches started to come your body can only take so much pain before it does a total reset. Pushing back both your daughters memories and Azula's... There is good news though." Aang paused once again and Toph had to keep herself grounded before she lunged over the table and shook the information out of the Avatar.

"Your daughter can regain her memories again. But it will take time. I don't know how we would go about helping her but it is completely up to her to remember her life and her past life. But Azula's memories were hard to live with the first time around, lets just hope the memories you gave her of the past fifteen years are enough to balance out her past life's," Aang ended solemnly. Toph suddenly felt very tired and she lay her head against the cool steel of her desk;

"It will be okay Toph," Katara tried to comfort the earthbender.

"What if she doesn't get her memories back?" Toph looked up at her, her eyes filled with such raw emotion that the waterbending master nearly started to cry herself.  
"Then you just make more memories with her, that's all you can do." Katara replied grasping Toph's shoulder in a motion of comfort.

"We'll all help with that, and who knows maybe these new memories you'll make with her will help get her old memories back!" Aang smiled always the optimist, Toph gave them a rare grateful smile.

**If you have any questions please feel free to Review them! I'm not sure if I made that clear enough or not.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Here's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! IDon't own anything of these characters!**

One week later... Its been one week since I've gotten home... Well at least thats what everyone tells me this is. I remember very little and the things I do remember are only brief pictures that tell me I'm on the right track. But if I dive too far into it, I get these massive headaches that takes up most of twenty-four hours to get rid of.

I spend most of my time listening to the tapes I had made with mom, almost every day I'm visited by Katara for a un-successful healing session. Once or twice she's brought Suki and the younger kids with her.

After they left I'd usually go for a walk around the gardens that were kept up on by the staff, there not as flashy as that of Air-temple islands but they're pretty nonetheless. The nights brought nightmares I couldn't seem to shake at times. Brutal and terrifying at times, sad and very much depressing.

All I remember when I awoke from the dreams were the feelings, I didn't remember who I was afraid of or for what reason. The days when I woke with blinding anger in my heart, were the worst. I was snappy and hard to be around as I said the worst things to those around me.

Today I woke up with a devastatingly calm almost... Numb feeling in my heart. I grabbed my clothes and went to the bathroom where I took a hot shower, steam rose around me and when I stepped out and got dressed I swiped a hand over the mirror and looked into my eyes.

They were... Cold, no there were more then just cold they were... Icy and bitter. All of a sudden I was pulled from my reverie by a knock at the door. I shook my head and gathered by clothes, when I opened the door my sister Lin stood there.

"Some of our friends are going to be coming for a couple of days. The fire lord and his family, mom wants us to be at the Island to meet them. Aang will be arriving to pick us up after breakfast." Lin explained to me.

I nodded without a word and moved past her back into my room, I braided the sides of my hair and tied them both behind my head before going downstairs where a cook had breakfast waiting.

"Thank you Sierra," I commented before eating. She had learned how to tell my moods by how I came into the room or by what I said or did. She was a very empathic woman, she knew what to say or do to keep me from becoming even more agitated.

Today was one of the days she decided to keep quiet sensing I've pushed in the wrong direction I could snap. My mother walked in; "Good morning!" She commented and was given a cup of coffee.

"Morning mother," I replied evenly. Lin came in a couple of moments later. The room lapsed into a comfortable silence, after breakfast I helped wash the dishes. As he had said Aang arrived just as mom was going to head to work, I climbed up into the saddle with Lin making polite chatter with Aang well we flew.

It didn't take long for us to get to the island and once there we headed inside. Katara took me aside to get my once daily healing session but once again... Nothing. We had just finished up when we heard a commotion outside, Katara and I walked out.

"Azula!" All of a sudden a girl half my height tackled me into a tight hug. My hands twitched and I pulled away looking her up and down with the same cold eyes I had when looking in the mirror. "Princess," I bowed my head to her and stepped back. She had an odd look on her face;

"Azar... Don't you remember me?" She looked about to cry. My brow frowned; "No... Don't take it personal kid, I don't remember anyone." I replied and looked away toward another kid who came to stand behind his sister along with three other adults, one of which was a much older female.

"Azula? Do you remember the Fire Lord and his family?" The rest of my family had already said their hellos and welcomes. I looked at each of them, familiarity struck me when I looked at the older woman. An anger surged through my system, it was a cold and bitter anger that made me shake my head wondering where that had come from.

I bit my lip, closing my eyes, I could help the feeling the thought 'mother' looking at that woman. I clenched my fists and I felt myself shaking as I tried to contain the sadness turned into anger looking at her caused me. "Azula?" My head snapped up and I gnashed my teeth.

"Stay away from me," I seethed. I tried to keep the anger from exploding but I could barely keep a hold on it. "Azula what's wrong?" Zuko stepped forward and instantly I was me but I wasn't me. "Stay away from me!" I screamed sending blue flames at the royal family, Zuko was able to block most of them as Aang and Hakoda jumped to restrain me from continuing my onslaught of fireballs at them.

Fist clenched I swung at Aang breaking his nose with a sickening crack and lashed out with my foot which connected with Hakoda's stomach. "Azar!" Toph was there instantly as she had just arrived. I seen her move in front of me; "Mom," I cried and fell suddenly too exhausted to stand.

I was shaking trying to steady my emotions. Her arms wrapped around my shaking frame, I suddenly felt sick. "Mom, what's happening to me?" I whispered as she held me. "I think we might have found a trigger for Azula's memories." Katara commented well tending to her husband. "Did you remember anything Azar?" Toph asked me looking but not really looking in my eyes.

I shook my head; "No, I just... Felt." I replied. "What do you mean?" Aang asked once Katara had finished healing his nose. "I felt a surge of emotions... I don't think they were mine. I just felt what to say or do," I kept my eyes down away from the royal family as they were ushered into the house.

I looked up to meet the stare of the older woman and set my jaw looking away. "Are you alright now?" Katara asked when I stood up. I nodded my head and the three of us headed into the main room, everyone was tensed. My head started to really hurt;

"I'm sorry for the way I reacted... I don't know what came over me." I explained to them. The kids were scared of me a part of me didn't give a crap they were right to be afraid... They should be afraid. But another part of me was ashamed, that was the last thing I had wanted.

"We understand after all that has happened, was that a... breakthrough meeting us that is?" The woman asked. I turned my head... Jaw tight, I couldn't even look at her. "I have to go," I said turned and rushed off. They looked after me. I went into the dining hall with a couple of pieces of paper and started to write. I started to speak it to the empty air lyrics...

Catch me as I fall  
Say you're here and it's all over now  
Speaking to the atmosphere|  
No one's here and I fall into myself  
This truth drives me, into madness  
I know I can stop the pain

If I will it all away  
Don't turn away  
Don't give in to the pain  
Don't try to hide  
Though they're screaming your name  
Don't close your eyes  
God knows what lies behind them  
Don't turn out the light  
Never sleep never die  
I'm frightened by what I see  
But somehow I know  
That there's much more to come  
Immobilized by my fear  
And soon to be, blinded by tears

I can stop the pain, if I will it all away (X2)  
Fallen angels at my feet  
Whispered voices at my ear  
Death before my eyes  
Lying next to me I fear  
She beckons me, shall I give in  
Upon my end shall I begin  
Forsaking all I've fallen for  
I rise to meet the end

Servatis a periculum [save us from danger].  
Servatis a maleficum [save us from evil].

The last part was an language spoken by the sun warriors. I don't remember learning it but Toph said Zuko brought it back and now a couple of people including myself knew how to speak it fluently. (It's latin by the way).

"Azula?" I turned to find my mother behind her were the two that had elected the strongest reaction out of me since I woke up.

"Mom... What are they doing here." My voice held venom, a venom I didn't even intend to be there. "They want to talk to you." She sat down in front of me and the two sat on either side of her. "Can you tell me why you're so angry with me?" The woman spoke first. I shivered and felt my eyes tear up but I ground my teeth feeling the foreign emotions build up. I shook my head;

"I don't know, just go. Leave me alone, I don't want to hurt you." I said calmly my eyes holding the stone like anger they seen in the first Azula's eyes...

**Okay! How was that?! Sorry it took so long for me to update! Anywho like always I own nothing of AtlA... They belong souly to Mike and Bryan and the producers of AtlA and LoK.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I hope you like this chapter! ^-^**

"Azula... Please we need to know wh-" I stood up. "NO!" I grasped my head in my hands and started to pace whispering the lyrics to the song I had just written. "Fallen angels at my feet, Whispered voices at my ear. Death before my eyes, Lying next to me I fear. She beckons me, Shall I give in. Upon my end shall I begin, Forsaking all I've fallen for; I rise to meet the end." I said the voices that plagued my nightmares came up. I turned to them again; "Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum." I stated turned and ran out.

"What did she say?" Toph turned to Zuko with sightless eyes. "Servatis a periculum, servatis a maleficum... It means roughly save yourself from danger, save yourselves from evil." Zuko replied. "What's that suppose to mean?" Ursa asked the two shook their heads. "I'll go look for her," Toph said got up and went to look for her daughter.

"Wait... Toph. Maybe we should get her someone professional to help her." Zuko commented. "Zuko." There was a dark tone in Toph's voice. "They deserve to know Toph. What better way to give them the news then to tell them now. I need them, you and I both know I need a successor. If the press find out Honora and Sozan aren't my real kids they'll want to know who is going to take my place. Azula can, if we just tell them." Zuko said.

"Zuko we talked about this even before they were born! They were not to get mixed into the politics of the Fire Nation, I don't want my daughter to have that kind of responsibility on her shoulders." Toph told him, her jaw tight.

"She was born to do it Toph. She even has my sister's spirit to add to it!" Zuko tried to reason, her eyes narrowed darkly and she glared at the firebender. "She's already too unstable to even look at you! What makes you think she'll be alright at the Royal palace! No, Zuko. She's not going back there, she has too many bad memories of the two of you already. No." Toph shook her head and Zuko looked toward the door.

"Lin?" Zuko was surprised to see her standing there eyes wide. Toph turned silently cursing herself for being so careless. "Mom? Is Zuko our father?" Lin asked moving forward. Toph let her head fall as her daughter approached.

"You were never suppose to find out Lin, that was what I had arranged with Zuko after we found out. You two were never be told, I didn't want that kind of responsibility on you or your sister. Least of all now." Toph explained to her daughter who listened intently.

"Mom, you should have told us. But I-" A deep breath as if trying to center her thoughts- "Understand why you didn't. I know my sister and considering her reaction to you and Ursa, Zuko. Taking her to the palace will be a horrible idea. Unless of course you want her to go even crazier." Lin told Zuko.

* * *

I don't know where I was going but when I finally stopped I was at the docks and I sat down on the edge. Spirits my head was pounding, I rubbed my temples and sighed heavily. "Look what we have here," I jumped up flames licking up my arms.

"Stay away from me," I growled. "Sorry kiddo, there is a price on you and I really want that money. So we can do this the easy way or the hard way, I don't want to hurt you kid." The guy in front of me was tall, with wavy brown hair and dark brown eyes.

"Well I'm not going anywhere," I growled and with that a wave of fire was sent at me. I dodged easily sending my own blue flames at him, the fight had begun. But it wouldn't last long, I pushed him back onto solid ground.

I was already pushing myself as I just barely remembered the basics of firebending. The advanced moves I did were sloppy at best and I was quickly running out of juice. "Azar!" My sister's voice rang out and I was distracted for a split second.

A thought flashed through my head; If I can barely hold up against this guy, she won't make if five minutes. "Lin! Get out of here!" I yelled moving to defend my sister as a ball of fire was sent her way. I was knocked back and flung into a tree, hitting my head even harder.

My vision already blurry I could barely make out my sister falling into a stance in front of me. Tears flooded my eyes; "L-Lin-" Before everything went black. Lin was frantically trying to think of a way to fight off this guy, Azar had just blacked out and fear was beginning to claw up her spine. If Azar could barely handle this firebender... She wouldn't stand a chance.

"You really don't want to fight me kid, step aside and you won't get hurt." The guys voice was laced with honey. My sister wouldn't give up, she never has, even when everything seems hopeless. "I won't let you take my sister," Lin growled a new determination in her eyes. A harsh and cold laugh;

"You can't beat me kid. Your sister could barely hold her own against me, what makes you think you'll fare any better then she did." He tried to reason but Lin couldn't be swayed. It was then the fight began, Lin gave it her all but try as she might they guy didn't even have to firebend to get her down. Once... Twice... Three times down already.

"Stay down." The guy growled as Lin stood back up and tackled him just as he was about to pick up Azar. "Never," They rolled on the ground until the guy rose her shoulders and with a violent grunt slammed the back of her head against the hard earth knocking her out. He stood back up dusting himself off and picked up the fallen firebender...

It was only about an hour later when everyone started to wonder where the girls were, Toph and Aang did their seismic sense thing and instantly Toph took off toward the beaches. The rest followed suit and found a fallen Lin knocked out.

"Lin!" Everyone rushed to her side. Katara gently roused the earthbender. "Lin, what happened? Where is your sister?" Zuko spoke first as Katara started to heal her. "A-a man- Took- 'Zula. Tried tah-stop 'em." Lin slurred and Toph ground her teeth.

"The man- what did he look like?" Sokka asked. "Enough, I have to heal her. You'll get to ask your question's later right now she's too disoriented to speak. Aang help me get her to her room..." The first thing I was aware of was a dim light at the front of my vision, it slowly got brighter and brighter, until the light revealed a forest or what used to be a forest.

It was all burned down and at some places still on fire, I knelt my eyes holding only sorrow and grief. I heard screaming coming from somewhere in front of me and I was about to move forward when someone grabbed me from behind. "Azula Bei Fong." I jumped and turned to find a man with a white beard, in fire nation robes looking down at me with calm yet sorrowful eyes. "Who are you?" I moved back away from him. "I am Avatar Roku, the Avatar before Aang. I am here to help you get your memories back." He said.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here's another chapter! I hope you like it! =D I do not own Avatar! **

"Where am I?" I asked looking around and flinched at the scream that echoed in the air and turned. I wanted so bad to go and help whoever was screaming. It held so much pain and anguish I could practically feel them.

**"**You are inside your mind, all this you see around you is the work of your past self. Azula of the Fire Nation, she is lost in these woods. She is shattered and only you can piece together the broken parts of your soul." He tried to explain to me.

"What? How do I do that?" I asked wincing as another angered scream pierced through the air.

"You have to find them and make peace with them. So you can merge the two halves of your soul, it will not be an easy accomplishment as your past life was... Horrible and very much dark compared to your recent one. But it is worth it in the end," Another scream and I pressed a hand to my heart. "With every piece of your soul you get back a piece of this forest will be restored. Only once you have confronted yourself can you return to the waking world... Good luck Azula Bei Fong..." He disappeared. I looked into the forest and taking a deep breath headed forward toward the screaming...

* * *

Lin Bei Fong back at Air Temple Island...

"-thats it, thats all I remember." Lin put her head in her hands. This is my fault, if I had just practiced and learned like she did to control my earth bending. Maybe she wouldn't be gone! Maybe she wouldn't have even lost her memories! IF I HAD JUST LISTENED TO HER! Lin yelled at herself.

"Lin? What are you thinking?" Tenzin asked as the adults left to try and find some clues as to where Azar might have been taken. "It's my fault Ten..." Lin whispered not looking at him.

"Lin, it's not your fault. Things just happen, there is nothing you could have done to change what happened. Azar wouldn't want you to-" Lin stood suddenly furious.

"Tenzin its my fault! She tried to get me to practice! She told me everyday! And I just- Didn't! It's my fault! I could have kept him from taking her! If I had just learned how to earthbend properly!" Lin yelled trying to fight back the tears that threatened to fall.

"Lin you couldn't have known something like this would happen. It's screwed up, I know it is! But you have to think of what Azar would want right now. She would want you to 'Pick yourself the fuck up' and 'do what needs to be done' in Azar speak." Lin shook her head with a smile on her face as she recalled all the times Azar had told her that.

"Because your mother needs you as much or probably even more now than ever before. Lin you can still help find her, you can still see your sister. You just need 'To stop feeling sorry for yourself, get up off your ass and get the hell to work.' So to speak." Tenzin told Lin.

She stepped into the circle of his arms and rested her head on his chest. "Thank you Ten." She told him. His arms circled around her; "Anytime... If its any better, I'm worried about her too. We all are," he commented...

* * *

I don't know how long I've been walking it seems like hours but I felt no hunger or the feeling of being tired. I paused for a moment to look around myself. There was ruins of a building I had not seen before beside me. Thats when I heard it a faint whimpering coming from inside the house.

I followed the sound closely, I stopped just outside the door and breathed deeply before stepping in, everything around me changed and I was in what I could only assume was the fire nation royal palace standing beside the fire lady in what I could assume was the nursery room.

A faint crying filled the room but the fire lady did not move that increased in volume. "Fire Lady Ursa Princess Azula is-" "Leave her be Riza." Was the command but the fire lady did not move to take the child. I moved toward the bassinette and looked inside.

Her tears rolled down as she cried and everything around me went still... This is where it started. The first week she was home abandon by her mother and left unkempt, unfed... Unloved. Her cries continued as I reached in and picked her up.

"Shh... Sweet baby." I whispered to her and with ease started to clean her up. After she was cleaned I fed her and like that everything melted away. I was still holding the baby when I heard another in a crib on the far side of the room, I walked over and looked into to see a newborn me laying there. Gently I lay down The Princess beside her/me, their hands touched and they seemed to just meld together and disappear. I walked out of the house and sat down on the steps closing my eyes to meditate on my past lives first three years of life.

* * *

Toph Bei Fong the Police Headquarters...  
"I don't care how long its going to take you all will stay at it until I say so!" A very frustrated Chief Bei Fong yelled at her Officers (which although isn't new) it was the look in her eyes that sent fear into the hearts of all her men and woman that had them scrabbling to obey their most recent orders to storm all old and new bases of the Triades.

She and her own group were going to go through the Triple Threat's bases themselves tonight. Toph turned on her heel and headed toward her office, she sat down and put her head in her hands with a frustrated sigh.

"Where are you Azula?" She let her hand fall which only came into contact with a smooth round object. She picked it up in her hands and tears sprung to her eyes at the inscription she found on the front. followed by the phrase: How two elements can create a gift to lasts forever mine and Lin's to You. Love you momma, you're in my heart always.  
It had been a gift from Azula when we had gone to the fire nations for a holiday.

*Flashback*  
_Toph had been sitting outside in the royal court yard watching as everyone danced as the little get together warmed up. Uncle Iroh was singing an inspirational song and everyone was dancing and having a good time. She could see Lin dancing with the other kids but Azula had went off with Aang and Zuko a little while ago to places unknown to her._

_That was until that moment when the mother was beginning to wonder when she seen them come back. Azula's heart was pounding and she raced toward her mother holding an item in her hand._

_"Mom! Mom... I um..." She was all of a sudden shy._  
_"Show your mother what you made Azar." Aang encouraged her._

_"I made this for you mom." She took her mothers hand and placed the smooth object into her mothers hand._  
_"Azar... What is it?" Toph didn't understand as she ran her hands over the smooth surface._

_"I made it... Uncle Aang and Uncle Zuko helped but.. It's glass shaped into a heart. I was thinking about what you were telling me the other day how when you became a mom it was like having us permanently etched into your heart and that all you have is for us and no one else. So I decided to give you this heart so you can give it to someone else if you want," Azar had ended._

_"What do you mean baby?" Toph had asked. She took a deep breath;_  
_"I was looking around at everyone here and they have someone other then their kids to be with and I may not know much about what grownups do but I do know that... You deserve more then just us and since you said there is no room for anyone else but us in your heart. I figured you can give this one to someone like Uncle Aang, Zuko or Sokka so you don't have to be lonely at night." Azula finished. Toph bit her lip and pulled her daughter toward her in a tight hug._  
_"Thank you baby girl." She whispered and pressed a kiss to her eldest daughters temple..._  
*End Flashback*

"Thinking about that day?"Aang had entered her office and she angrily wiped away her tears.  
"What are you doing here Twinkletoes." She almost growled.  
"You never used it..." Aang commented. Her hand tightened around the object.  
"No, I will never use it. It's hers... It will always be hers." She told him jaw tight.  
"We'll find her Toph. I swear it," the Avatar said.  
"I know we will... But will it be too late," she said her blank eyes holding so much pain.  
"She is strong Toph, like her mother. She'll be alright... She's on her own journey as we speak."  
"I don't have time for your cryptic shit Twinkletoes." Toph snapped.  
"She's working on getting her memories back. All of them." He replied calmly.

**SO how was that! Reviews are welcome!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Here's another chapter! I don't own AtlA or LoK!**

Later that night Toph and her officers had stormed twelve Triple Threat Bases with nothing and things were starting to get very frustrating for the Chief of Police. That is until they arrived at the thirteenth base with the Avatar not far behind. Storming the base went on as routine would have it only this time they took fifteen men and woman into custody and all were transported to Police headquarters where they were to be interrogated...

Back with Azula Dreamscaping...  
After what seemed like hours of more walking through the forest in the distance I could see another house this some nothing like the one before, it was bigger and nearly reduced to rubble. I breathed deeply letting Azula's memories and mine merge together was rather hard but for every bad memory she's had of her mother or brother, there was a good memory of my family to balance it out and vice versa.

There was more good memories in Azula's younger memories of her brother, who was as loving as he was as a grown up. Often times I found myself making comparisons to how much this reminded me of my childhood and often times I found I was feeling her interjections on my memories more then hearing her voice in my head. Now though it was time for me to experience another part of Princess Azula's memories. I walked into the house...

Everything changed around me, the room changed into fire nation royal rooms where there sat a five year old Princess Azula with her brother playing a game.  
"Come on Zuzu!" The princess exclaimed pulling at her brother's hand.  
"But 'Zula I don't wanna! I'm tired." A young Zuko groaned.

"You said you wanted to learn how to Firebend like me! Come on Zuzu please!" She pulled out her brother's hand and he shook his head.  
"No, 'Zula later... It's late," He crawled into his bed.

"Zuko, you said you'd help me!" Azula exclaimed close to hysteria.  
"Dad isn't going to do anything to you 'Zula just go to sleep..." Zuko sighed.

"No! Zuko why won't you listen to me! I- I don't want to hurt anyone Zuzu please," Azula begged her brother to listen but... he didn't.  
"I'm tired 'Zula just go to bed. Nothing will happen." He said, Azula turned away tears glittering in her eyes head bowed, shoulders slumped. I walked with her to her rooms although she didn't see me.

That night she was pulled from her bed and pushed toward the throne room where her father waited. I watched through narrowed eyes as he pushed her to the brink of exhaustion firing daggers at her, she was able to dodge most of the impacts but some cut through her thin shirt leaving burning flesh in its wake. This must have been her third or fourth time faced with her father, so there were little cries of pain and hysteria at her father's brutal attacks. She stood the pain as long as it took for her father to tire for the night.

"Practice dodging blows using firebending tomorrow. I will test you on that tomorrow. Understood." His dark voice growled and she nodded;

"Yes father." He swept away and Azula slid down the wall letting the tears fall. Pain, fear, anger so much anger at her father, brother, mother but most of all at herself. She thought she was weak for showing this kind of emotion, her father never showed these kinds of emotions... She had to be just like him, he's the only one who praised her for being the best at her Firebending...

She never knew how things should be, a loving father would never hurt his children but she didn't know that. All she knew at that age was... She wanted her father's affections. She didn't get anything from her mother so she'd get it somewhere and if enduring these rigorous sessions at night pleased her father... Than so be it.  
No one realized it was then that things changed for the five year old Princess Azula.

When her brother turned his back on her pleas for help of any kind. It was also that night she went back to her brothers room and stood outside in the dark well her mother read to her wide awake brother, tears streamed down her cheeks and she slowly slunk away in the shadows... I followed her to her room and knelt beside her bed as she slept fitfully.

"I understand how it started..." I whispered and placed a hand on her forehead. She woke with a start;  
"Who are you?" I just gave a kind smile and held out my hand.

"Come with me Princess I have someone to introduce you too." The room faded and I was standing in the living room of the house where my five year old self stood.  
"Do you want to play with me?" She asked the girl to my right.

"No, my father says I don't play with peasant children." A five year old Princess stood arms crossed beside me. My five year old self just smiled;  
"Come on Azula, I'm not that bad to play with... But maybe we don't have to play- We can practice firebending."

"You're a firebender!" The Princess exclaimed, my five year old self nodded.  
"Sure am Princess. Come on! I'll show you some new things!" She held out her hand which the fire Princess took. A soft light filled the room and the two five year old's merged and disappeared. I breathed deeply and left the room settling down just outside the house in time for the onslaught of memories to flash through my head... The next six years of her life and mine.

Toph Bei Fong Interrogation Room...  
Toph walked up to her officers as they angrily slammed the door of the interrogation room.

"What happened? What have you found out?" She asked glaring down the two misfortunate interrogators.  
"Nothing... Nothing at all Chief we've tried everything legal. The mad won't budge." The first stated and swallowed thickly at the anger that swirled in Toph cloudy gray/green eyes.

"Very well... You're dismissed." The tightness in her jaw combined with her clenched fists and stormy eyes had them hightailing it out of the building. A slow deliberate breath and she approached the guards.

"Leave." The command rang in the air for a split second.  
"But Chief-" The man was cut off.

"Did I ask for back talk! Desk work three months now get going!" He rushed off followed by the second guard composing herself once again she slipped into the interrogation room.

The man at the table was sitting smugly in his chair light brown eyes and sandy brown hair.  
"I will only ask you this once and I'm going to be very nice about it." She turned to the man letting him fully take in her demeanor, color drained from his features.

"Please-" The word was said with a sweet yet equally as dark and menacing tone. "Tell me where my daughter is." She ended with a semi-sadistic smile teeth bared eyes promising a slow and painful death.

"I-I d-d." He couldn't get anything out at that moment and slamming her hands onto the metal desk sent him into the wall the table wrapping around his frame in a deadly grip. Toph's hand was almost clenched at her side ready to make the motion that would crush the life of this poor soul.

"Speak clearly and Tell. Me. Where. My. Daughter. Is. Who you are working for. Or spirits help me I will crush the life out of you slowly very painfully!" Her voice raised with each other.

"Al-Alright! I'll-I'll tell you everything I know! Just please don't kill me!" Toph relaxed but didn't let him free just yet.  
"I- I work for a man,"  
"Who?"

"I-I don't know his name! I was contacted by a woman who also works for him! I was to spread the word that there was a bounty on the first born daughter of The Chief of Police! I knew exactly who to go to: A man I know by the name of Talon, he's the best bounty hunter around and I was told with every job I get him I'd get five percent of the money a-and I re-"

"Back to the point!" The metal tightened around him.  
"Well Once he had her, I helped him set her up in a storage area underground. Kept really cold and in control of a serious waterbender. Don't know his name but I kinda got the feeling he's the big guns if she wakes up." He ended.

"What was the mans name? And where is this storage area?" She asked turning her head as if to hear him better.  
"I-I don't remember exactly Akone or something like that, I don't know! I wasn't exactly paying attention to where we were going-" He felt the metal tightening and let out a shrill of terror when a knock sounded at the door and Toph let him go straightening out the table and leaving the room.

"What do you want Sugar Queen? Who's this?"  
"What is going on in there? Is somebody hurt?"

"No, no one's hurt. But someone will be if I don't figure out why I was interupted while in interrogation." She crossed her arms.  
"This man came to the Island earlier, he say's he can help us. But Toph I need you to listen to him and not kill him alright. You have to promise me." Katara explained.

"Why would I kill him?" She crossed her arms.  
"Just promise me alright." Katara stated once again.

"Fine. I promise I won't kill him. Happy." Katara motioned to the man with dark brown hair and eyes.  
"Hello Chief Bei Fong, I'm Talon..."

**Hope you liked it... Sorry it took me a while to update. As always comments, questions or concerns are welcomed!**


	15. Chapter 15

**I hope you like this chapter! ^-^**

Storage facility underground chamber...

"Why isn't she waking up I want to play with her?" A girl asked looking up at her mother  
"That man must have knocked her out real good, stupid ass." The girl sucked in a breath but didn't say anything else.

"I'm sure she'll be fine in a few days."  
"She better be Shelly." The voice of the man in the background echoed in the freezing room. The two let leaving the man staring down at the girl lain on a slab of ice her cloudy breathing the only indication she was alive. The man just stared down at her before leaving the room two other waterbending guards took his place...

Sokka on Air Temple Island under the full moons light...  
"Hello Yue, I'm sorry I haven't been out here sooner. Things have taken a turn for the worst. You see my Niece Azula has been kidnapped and from what I hear from Aang she is the reincarnation of the Former Fire Princess Azula. But it does not matter who she was before, she is my niece and I love her dearly. So if I can ask you this one favor... It is to help her: Please Yue if you can please, please, please help her. She has been lost for quite some time now and I don't know if the others could see it... But there was always that part of her that was the Fallen Princess- If you could do anything I would be so greatful to you..." Sokka stopped and breathed deeply.  
"If only for you Sokka." Sokka's head shot up at the voice in the wind then shook his head as if he had just imagined it and headed back inside.

Azula Back in her mind...  
It seemed like forever I was walking my body ached everywhere and it seemed the more I remembered, the more depressed and angry and... betrayed I became so much so that it felt like a ton of bricks were weighing me down and it wasn't long before I could see shadows flickering at the edges of my vision.

I stopped leaning against a tree and forced myself to remember things from my new life... My sister, Aunts, Uncles, Cousins... Mother. With the faces that came to mind were the faces from her lifetime as well. I swallowed thickly at her mocking laughter and the demeaning comments slicing through my mind aimed at me... This was going to be hell...

I pushed myself off the tree and continued on ignoring her and trying to keep at least a bit positive. It wasn't long before I entered a part of the forest burned to ashes and there chained to the ground in the courtyard of the fire palace. She was screeching and yanking at the chains... I took one look and ran away tears leaked down my cheeks.

I stopped aways back panting and wincing against the mocking laughter and biting comments that echoed in my head;  
"I can't do this... She could barely handle this and she wasn't even seventeen.

Holding two lives in your head is like having ten angry moose lions ramming into and clawing at your skull from the inside and that wasn't even the half of it, add in the memories of all the bad times thrust to the forefront of your brain barely being able to hold onto the good times that just seem to disappear whenever her voice claws through the deepest parts of my mind.

"Azula?" I looked up and cursed myself when my head pounded at the sharp motion. I barely got to take in a woman with long silver hair and eyes like the crystal blue of the ocean in the moonlight.

"You're the moon spirit... Princess Yue?" I commented head in my hands the tears that prickled at the back of my eyes intensified.  
"Yes and you are Azula... The spirit of both the Fallen Princess and the Lost One. I have come to help you," She ended.  
I looked up; "I don't think there is anything you can do the help me."

"You are right... You are The Daughter of the Sun I can't do anything to help you if you are not under the full moons light. But if you do not wake up Azula, all the people you love will die." She was blunt and that shocked me into meeting her eyes.

"No, why would you say that!? My family would be better off... They don't need a crazy Princess to-"  
"Azula it is true. Your family will be going against a powerful foe and without you there, your mother- your Aunts and Uncles, your sister and some of your friends will die." There was that bluntness.

"Even if I could get through all of this! What makes you think I won't be the one to kill them? I mean from what I remember Azula isn't too far from killing at the point I'm at, as a matter of fact if we were inclined to kill we would do it without a second thought like we couldn't care less of the life we took." I commented her bluntness effecting mine.

"But you wouldn't."  
"How do you know that?"  
"Sokka. He knows a lot more about you then you think. He is worried about you that is why I am here. He has faith in you. Weather or not you are the recent incarnation of princess Azula they all have faith in you."

I stopped well the bitter laughter echoed through my head again, Princess Azula wasn't being nice. In fact she was going out of her way to mock the Moon Spirit, and I shook my head against the biting comments.

"They need you... You are so close to your goal Azula, do not give up now." I lowered my head thinking but when I looked back up she was gone. Her words echoed in my head;

_"If you do not wake up- all the people you love will die_."..."_-They all have faith in you_."... "_They need you- Do not give up now._"  
"Alright! Alright..." I stood up and taking a deep breath I headed back toward the burned to cinders part of the forest.

There it was just where I had remembered and there she was chained and crying, another deep breath.  
"_They need you- Do not give up now._" The moon spirits words rang through my head as I stepped into the Palace and straight into my very own hell...

**Once again I hope you like it. Comments? Questions? Concerns? Reviews very much welcomed!**


End file.
